Here we go again
by sweetnsilver
Summary: After initial complaint Kimi agrees to attend the school dance, but she seems to be enjoying herself much more than Lil. As the dance unfolds both friends find themselves in confrontation with boys. Lil/Tommy with sprinkles of Kimi/Phil. Pure Fluff!


Here we go again

Her long honey locks rippled with the light breeze flowing through the open doors of the school gymnasium. Olive green crowded around the edges of her tea colored irises, highlighted by the emerald green sleeveless satin dress she supported. One slender leg crossed over the other as she absently swung her heeled clad foot in an absent manner. A long stemmed glass was gingerly placed in her hand. She was just about to take a sip of her drink when a cheerful voice interrupted.

"Lil," she squealed, her dark eyes sparkling under the vivid lighting, "I'm so glad you convinced me to come. You are so right; it isn't as lame as I thought it would be." She clapped her hands together, her porcelain skin glowing under the bubblegum-pink fabric of her sleeveless dress. It took a lot of convincing for her best friend to wear a dress made entirely of that color.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Kimi," Lil answered half heartedly. Her esophagus seemed to constrict as the words spilled from her mouth, sounding hollow and oddly quaky.

The ebony haired girl smiled, her curls draping around her heart shaped face beautifully. Angelica could do wonders with a hair curler. Lil's lips briefly brushed against the rim of her glass as her hazel orbs traveled around the gymnasium and unintentionally came to meet a pair of deep-blue eyes. They didn't waver against her gaze as she had assumed, but she didn't blame the owner, she couldn't seem to pull herself away either. She was once more unintentionally drowning and the deeper she went, the closer her heart reached to bursting mode. She tore her gaze away, her lips slightly quivering, but she composed herself rather well.

"Aren't you going to dance?" Kimi asked, watching her with blatant curiosity. The brunette hadn't moved from the chair since she first picked out the table. Her ebony eyes illuminated by the light of the tiny Chinese lantern that resided at the center of the table. The center pieces cast a nice dimly lit glow around the circumference of the gym, such a contrast to the dance floor.

Lil shook her head and took a quick sip of her beverage. "I'm not in the mood."

"Lil," Kimi bit down onto her peach glossed lips, "Phil's been expressing some concern. He seems rather worried about you." The brunette chuckled, she knew that concern came half from Kimi Finster herself. The two had been best friends since they were only a year and half old. "You don't need to be," Lil answered, blinking a few times to try and rid free her eyes of moist, that only seemed to make it worse. Kimi took a hold of her hand, and that's when Lil caught the sign of yellow, she knew Kimi would never entirely be seen in pink. A canary yellow beaded bracelet was wrapped around her wrist. Lil silently laughed, she wasn't entirely green either. Angelica had taken the liberty of tucking tiny pink glittering flowered pins into her light-brown hair. They sparkled whenever caught by the shards of light. Her hair, unlike Kimi's, had only been curled at its ends.

"Let's go, it'll be fun. You were the one that was so excited for this dance anyhow." She tugged until Lil could no longer protest.

Reluctantly, Lil followed her best friend onto the brightly lit dance floor. A sea of peers was moving to the rhythm of whatever fast track that was playing. Her eyes glazed around her fellow students as she bit down onto her coral glossed lips, where was her twin? Kimi seemed to have shared that worry too because she spoke what Lil chose to keep at bay.

"I wonder where Phil has got to? He was just here a moment ago." Lil was just about to volunteer as his sole search party, but Kimi's plans differed. "I'll go look for him," she stated and vanished into the thicket of people without another word.

Lil solemnly sighed, what was she supposed to do now? Kimi was the popular one. The favorite girl because she could talk sentences, Lil lacked that quality of being comfortable enough around those who she went to school with everyday.

It must have taken less than a few seconds for his hand to wrap around her arm. She had only been staring at her shoes. Her head looked up, her eyes once more finding those familiar piercing orbs. The fast song ended, followed by a few dozen groans of disappointment, only to be replaced with something much slower, steadier, and rather bittersweet.

"What're you…"

"You can't just stand here like and idiot," he replied, placing a hand upon her petite waist.

Was this supposed to feel awkward because it suddenly felt as if the temperature had risen a few degrees? He gave her his trademark lopsided smile, and she couldn't help but give him one of her cute ones in return. "Look, Tommy…it's really sweet of you, but…"

"But nothing," he interrupted; running a hand through is dark locks.

Lil mentally frowned, that only seemed to make the strands stick up at odd angles more.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked, taking her hand and placing it at his shoulder.

She shook her head and secured her arms around his neck, secretly she loved the way his hair fell. He smelled wonders too, the scent of his cologne lingering in the air around her with the faintest trace of musk. She frowned this time, letting her hand slip from his neck and to his chest. She lifted his navy colored tie, "I expected this from my brother, not you."

"Hey," he stated, turning to the accessory, which was loosely draped around his neck, the first few buttons of his crisp shirt undone, "I don't like dressing up much either." She smiled again, unsure of what more to say. His eyes seemed to soften, dripping with warmth instead of that cold distant look she had become much too accustomed to in the fast few months. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "for being so…"

Her finger found his lips before he could finish, "its ok. I already forgave you."

"But I hurt you," he stated, pushing her index away.

That seemed to hit a nerve; her eyes immediately seemed to moisten. "It's ok…"

He gingerly lifted her chin with his index, blatantly looking into her eyes for a moment more than necessary, "I love you."

xoxoxox

The chilly night air pressed against her pallid skin as she stepped out into the night. The inky blue black sky was sprinkled with a few stars. A few students, mostly couples, lingered outside the school. Some walked with intertwined hands while others opted for a closer form of contact. A group of girls chatted quietly and turned and waved when they saw Kimi pass. She gave them a tiny smile in return, her brain was distracted with much more pressing matters such as the whereabouts of her other best friend, Phil DeVille.

The sound of the trickling droplets rippled against her ears as they fell from the fountain. She found him seated at the edge of the fountain staring up at the canvas overhead. Kimi looked up for a moment as well, wondering what was so interesting. He laughed, and she knew he had found her. "You did well," she told him, referring to his collared button down which lacked a tie. Kimi knew he was never one for the formal attire, and she didn't mind it. This fairly tale world was all Lil.

He gave her a nod and patted the spot next to him, indicating for her to take a seat. She obliged without another thought, kicking her feet back and forth in an absent manner. "Why so glum?" she asked. An aspect that never suited him well, the frowning may have enticed Tommy's features, making girls swoon at the sight of him, but Phil? He looked better smiling, laughing. She nudged his arm and he nearly fell back into the fountain.

"Kimi!" She laughed, her laughter trilling against his ears harmoniously. A smile from his lips followed. What if he reached over and…but he couldn't.

"What's wrong?" she asked, catching his look. He seemed to distance himself rather quickly, turning to look away sorrowfully. She reached over and placed a hand to his cheek. He shuddered as her cool hand came into contact with his skin. "Well," she huffed, "it is cold out."

He hated the fact that she could read him so well, know what he was thinking without him saying so much. Phil laid down, placing his head into her lap and as usual her fingers once more found the hair on his head.

"Tough match on Monday?" she asked, referring to his soccer. He shook his head.

Kimi frowned. She was tired of these guessing games. A frustrated Phil was never fun to talk to.

"How could you do that to me?"

"Do what?" she mused, combing her fingers through his hair in a soothing manner.

"Like Tommy?" He found himself on the ground in the next moment.

A startled Kimi had stood up so fast from the accusation that she forgot Phil's head resided in her lap. "I what?" she asked, blinking profusely, all pink in the face.

"Tommy," he repeated, standing up and dusting off his pants, "you've heard of him?"

"I heard what you said," she replied. "Tommy? I what?!"

He wasn't about to repeat what he had just said. "Phillip," he cringed at the sound of his full name, a title Kimi only resorted to when she was fed up with him. "I…I…I could never…"

"Really," he cut her off bitterly, "because rumor has it…"

"And when did Phil DeVille start listening to rumors?" she asked with hands on her hips. He watched her raise a finely arched brow, her stare hard and expectant.

He scratched at his brow. How was he supposed to answer to that? "I don't," he answered as a matter of fact. She took slow steps towards him, her eyes glinting rather flirtatiously. Great, he muttered to himself, here came the wrath of Kimi Finster. But Kimi Finster seemed to have something else up her sleeve. Without warning, without any inclination, she kissed him full on the lips. He pulled back startled, staring at her in a dead pan sort of sense. "You what?" Had she even said anything?

The ebony haired girl giggled, her curls bouncing, "Well, if it's any consolation. I happen to be in love with my best friend, Phil. Have you met him?"

He smiled, taking her hand, "No, but I'd be happy to meet him."

She rolled her eyes as he wrapped his arm around her petite waist and began walking. She always thought moon lit strolls were rather revolting, but this was another story entirely. "And never can you mention your first crush ever again."

"Who's that?" he asked innocently.

"Wally," she spat.

"I thought you were good friends with her."

"Oh, I am, but you just can't mention the fact you ever thought about her in another way."

Phil rolled his eyes, this conversation, or one side argument, was sure to carry on for hours because Kimi could talk sentences. He let out breath, "Here we go again."

xoxoxox

Question mark! That's all her brain could muster at that moment. A symbol that represented those two words strung together. Empty and blank, those were the characteristics displayed across her profile. This couldn't have been happening? Her hands shook from their position of lying flat against his chest as her head began to sway left and right. "No," she said, stepping away from him, "you don't."

"You can't tell me what I feel, Lillian."

She turned away from him and disappeared through the crowd. The sound of her heels muffled against the chatter and music. She never appreciated her thinness as much as she did now, but her petite form allowed herself to navigate around the students at a much faster rate than Tommy could.

"Lil," he huffed, latching onto her wrist, "listen to me."

She stopped just steps away from the entrance, "No, you listen! Not too long ago you broke my heart only to tell me you were in love with my best friend."

Tommy shook his head, his jaw taut, "You're twisting my words Lillian. I said I liked her, never did I once say I was in love with her."

"Like, love, what's the difference?" she retaliated. Her voice wobbled, tears clouded the corners of her eyes, and never had he seen her look so defeated.

"There's a big difference," he told her in a softer tone, stepping closer to her and giving her back a gentle rub, "I was confused."

"Guys," she spat vehemently as if that cured her of the confrontation that had ensued. "I hate you."

"No you don't," he told her.

"You can't tell me what to feel." He chuckled at his own words. "You're bitter, broody, arrogant, and even a bit cocky. I hate you."

"You see deeper than that."

She shrugged her shoulders, "You like to read, a quality you share with Kimi."

He frowned maybe that wasn't the best thing to bring up.

"You love a good adventure just like Kimi, and reading helps the both of you go on that expedition."

"But," he interrupted, "I still happen to love you. You're stubborn; you can be temperamental one second and bubbly in the next. People see you as shy, but I know how much you can talk, Lillian Marie Jill DeVille. You love to write and you're super girly. I know being captain of the cheerleading squad hasn't made you popular, but that's not why you chose the sport. You love it, and the outfits are just an added bonus. Even though you come out to be elegant, and classy, you're a klutz."

Lil grimaced. How the hell was the last bit supposed to cheer her up?

"You're not afraid of taking chances, of getting good grades. People know how shy you are, but you still ran for student council president last year, and you got it. I knew you could, but you surprised me. You amaze me, Lil. So what if I have few things in common with Kimi, you're the one I want. You're the one I want to share those precious moments with, my secrets…"

"You're rambling," she replied, placing her index to his lips again. "I've heard enough," and the sincerity in her voice was evident. "I love you, Tommy Pickles, always have and always will."

He cast her a smile before capturing her lips, her cheeks tainted rosy.

"Don't ever repeat my middle name ever again," she stated, pulling away and taking the liberty of punching his arm.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pressed his lips into the side of her head, "I can't figure out how you got under my skin, but you did."

"Probably because I'm super cute and adorable," she stated following him out of the gym.

Tommy rolled his eyes, mumbling under his breath. 'Here we go again.'


End file.
